


Lunatic Flash

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Flash WWE, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: Dean Ambrose lived for years with her father in jail for murdering her mother, of which she swore he was innocent of, but Dean had seen something that night that was...impossible. That had been when she was nine years old, after that she lived with her grandparents where she met Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, becoming fast friends with Roman and slowly falling in love with Seth.When she's twenty-seven, Dean's hit by lightning by a malfunctioning Particle Accelerator and put in a nine month coma. When she wakes, she finds herself able to move faster than the naked eye...





	Lunatic Flash

_**December 7th 1995** **:** _

Ten-year-old Deanna 'Dean' Ambrose was woken by a crash downstairs as she saw the water rise strangely out of the fish tank in her room, she got out of bed and curiously walked downstairs where she saw her mother encased in a strange ball of lightning moving so fast "Mom!" "No, Dean! Stay Back! Don't let him get you!" Diana Ambrose yelled, Jake Ambrose yelled for his wife "Diana, hold on!" "No! Stay back!" "Run, Dean. Run!" The yellow lightning suddenly had her in the street behind her home two blocks away, Dean looked around confused "Mom? Dad?" She called as she began to head police sirens in the distance and ran back to her home in her pyjamas and barefoot on the harsh gravelled street.

 

_ **July 7th 2014:** _

 

Twenty-nine year old Dean ran through Helmsley City as she tried to make it to work on time, she just  _had_ to oversleep her alarm from her trip to Starling City. Captain Christian wouldn't be happy when she got there late, but he knew how badly Dean wanted to solve her mother's case and prove her father was innocent. Christian had been a friend of Jake's when he was a doctor, but the moment Diana Ambrose was found murdered in their living room and Jake covered in her blood, he had to arrest him. Not that Christian didn't believe it, he  _knew_ Jake would have killed  _himself_ before hurting Diana. But then it came to the custody of their daughter, Dean. Dean had been adamant her father was innocent, Christian had also listened privately to her side of the tale and was stunned at what the then-ten-year-old had seen, Dean went to live with her mother's parents, Dean and Stephanie 'Stevie' Malenko, and raised as normally as they could. But what happened that night had also traumatised Dean to the point where she developed a split-personality to deal with people bullying her and mocking her because of her mother's death.

Where's Ambr..." "Here, Captain. Didn't hear my alarm, it won't happen again" Dean arrived out of breath and heavily panting, Christian nodded for her to get to work "honestly, what next with you?" Roman joked, Dean flipped her best friend the middle finger and got to her CSI work "typical...the  _murderer's_ daughter's here" Dean didn't get along at all with Roman's partner, Rich Swann, in fact _he_ was part of the reason she was mentally unstable, he had been one of her bullies in school and had shoved her into so many lockers that she once bit him to get him to leave her alone "you still mad?" Roman said "wish a perp would shoot him" Dean muttered as she collected a few samples and went back to the precinct with Roman giving her a lift and having to also put up with Rich until Roman mentioned Dean's split-personality "d'you  _really_ wanna mess with Mox?" The colour drained from his face as Dean smirked and went up to her lab.

"Hey" she looked up from her results and grinned, in walked her dorky best friend Sami Callihan "hey Sam, you alright?" She said "what's that smell?" Sami wrinkled his nose "oh, samples of a fertilizer I found at a crime scene this morning. Cap Chris was gonna kill me" Sami smirked "I doubt that, Dean. He likes you" Christian walked in as Sami said that "sometimes I do want to kill her, Callihan" Sami jumped out of his skin "the  _fuck_?!" Dean snickered "don't try that stuff with Chris, he'll scare the crap outta ya" "coulda warned me!" Dean laughed as she glanced to where STAR Labs was "you still want to see it?" Dean nodded "yeah, I'm going with Seth and Zhara tonight to see it get switched on" she said "well, hope you enjoy it" Sami laughed as he left "you find anything?" Dean nodded and showed the results "found on a couple farms around Helmsley, Chris. I found them on the map" Christian nodded "alright, I'll pass them to Roman and Rich" Dean nodded as she looked at the thick file on her desk sadly. Christian placed a hand on her shoulder "we'll find justice for your Dad, Dean. I promise" he reassured as he left.

* * *

Dean missed the line by accident when she intervened in someone trying to rob a woman and she'd got in the way as a woman beat the guy down "thanks" she said, she was a pretty black woman with warm brown eyes and blue/green streaks in her black hair "no bother, I'm Dean Ambrose by the way" she said "Naomi, Naomi Knight" she smiled, Dean grinned back "you're a cop?" She asked as Jey Uso, Roman's cousin, took the guy away "yeah, I've just transferred form NeXT City. I'm the new partner for James Uso" "Jimmy? That's Jey's twin" Jimmy and Jey were almost exactly identical that Dean still had an issue trying to figure which twin she was talking to

 


End file.
